Loremaster's Archive: Ranks and Hierarchy of the Daedra
Loremaster's Archive: Questions for the Moth Sister is part of the Loremaster's Archive series written by Lawrence Schick, the Loremaster of . This entry was published on 05/01/2015. Contents We had the unreckoned honor to listen to the hate filled oath from Lyranth the Foolkiller before she deigned to answer the questions you submitted. Read on to learn more about the ranks and hierarchy of the Daedra! For the next Loremaster's Archive, we are looking for questions about rituals of the Divines in Tamriel. With us to answer your inquiries will be the Bishop of Akatosh of the Temple of Kvatch, Artorius Ponticus. OATH OF A DISHONORED CLAN By Lyranth Resting never again until our purpose be achieved. Ever watchful for an opportunity to repay the wrong. Valkynaz Seris: We shall extract the fee for betrayal. Even our duty to the Overkyn is transcended by this. Never again to hear the name Foolkillers Clan: agony. Generous will we be to those who aid our purpose: Ending the false ascendance of the Deathbringer Clan. LYRANTH THE FOOLKILLER ANSWERS YOUR QUESTIONS: “While being an explorer and a scholar requires of one an extensive travel, it also supplies her with fascinating encounters. In one of my recent expeditions to the Hollow City, I met an intriguing creature named Gibbers. While one can mistake him for a scamp from a distance, upon a closer examination, he has horns, like a banekin and back spikes, like a daedroth. Centuries of close encounters with Padomaic creatures, we still know so little about their physiology, creation and decay. As I despise any forms of slavery, conjuration was never one of my research methods. Therefore, the only sources I can rely on in my studies are personal encounters, not all of them non-violent, unfortunately, and works of my fellow explorers. Recently, Doctor Rhythandius gifted us with his pioneering work, Chaotic Creatia: The Azure Plasm. According to it, a Padomaic vestige is what preserves the creature's morphotype, while the body is formed from the Azure Plasm which accretes around the vestige. So, back to Gibbers. I am wondering, if the form is kept within a vestige, how is it possible for such a hybrid to exist? Thank you in advance!" -- Shuryard, Scholar of the United Explorers of Scholarly Pursuits Lyranth the Foolkiller says, “Nine of every ten of your words are folly and blather. Typical mortal. Vestiges? They are vulnerable; malleable; corruptible. Place no trust in your perception of a Daedra, for mortal vision is unreliable, and all is temporary." “Lyranth, I know that Aurorans and Golden Saints are different Daedra, but I was wondering if you could enlighten us on how they view each other, given how similar they are. Do they view one another as lesser copies? Or are they outright hostile towards each other? Much appreciated, Jeancey, Loremaster of the United Explorers of Scholarly Pursuits" Lyranth the Foolkiller says, “Aurorans? Idiot tools of the Glister Witch, who intruded herself so indecently into the Master's realm of Coldharbour. The Madgod's Golden Saints are simpletons as well, but at least they have the Daedric decency to conform to a comprehensible hierarchy. As for how they view each other, since both exhibit pretensions beyond their worth, I have no doubt they regard each other with contempt. Which is, of course, entirely deserved." “I have a question for his awfulness Lyranth, but I think it concerns more the relationship between some kinds of lesser Daedra than the ranks topic treated here. I hope it will be worth the attenction of your lordship. We all recognize the fierce reptile daedroth, but I've also heard of another unspecified so-called “fire daemon", that appears to be physically related to the daedroth, but it seems to be more intelligent. I've once seen something similar when I came across into the dreaded “Haunter of the Cliffs". An analogous doubt arises about the nasty banekin and the “homunculi" whereof we can read in the “A Hypothetical Treachery" script. Are they the same creatures? And is there a relationship between the dire Nightmare Courser, whereof is said to be the breed of Mehrunes Dagon, and the legendary fire-spitting Hell Hound? With your grace, I'd want to finally acknowledge what connection there's between all those creatures, that certainly share a common origin in the planes of Oblivion." – Shanke-Naar Righthorn Lyranth the Foolkiller says, “Your problem, mortal, is exemplified by your words, 'share a common origin in the planes of Oblivion.' There is nothing 'common' about, between, or across the planes of Oblivion—they are the very definition of change and variation, manifesting all possibilities, and validating all understanding and misunderstanding. You seek similarities where there are only differences, a classification of chaos. You think that, because you perceive a superficial resemblance between the outward appearance of the Nightmare Courser and the Hell Hound, that they must share a 'relationship.' Ever the mortal mind defends itself against the reality of what it cannot comprehend by the pathetic imposition of familiar patterns on entities of inconvenient hyperagonal morphology. Bah. Reflect on the fact that you have failed to understand a single word of my explanation, and burden me with no more such questions." “Apart from the more commonly known Daedric Princes (and Jyggalag), are there any Princes most of the denizens of Tamriel simply don't know about? Are all Dremora bound to a Prince or are those who are, for lack of a better term, independent contractors? Are all Dremora warlike and clan-based, or are some more, for lack of a better term, civilized?" – Benyamin Soto Lyranth the Foolkiller says, “The Dremora are civilized BECAUSE we are warrior clans, ignorant mortal. In Oblivion, order and hierarchy are wrested from the roil of chaotic creatia by the imposition of the will of the mover. Thus rank and order are glory, for they exhibit strength of will. It is our nature, therefore, to serve those who exhibit even stronger will, and in their service we gain stature and reward. So our oath of fealty is ironclad—but eternity is change. As for what 'most of the denizens of Tamriel simply don't know about,' that subject is far too vast to address here." “With the Planemeld raging across Tamriel, it is not difficult to encounter many different variants of Dremora. The United Explorers possess some information about the most common ones, but there are also some more exotic types, for example Kyngald, Narkynaz, Fearkyn, Hauzkyn, or Harstryl. Are all of these just ranks, or perhaps they correspond to the role played by the bearer? Or maybe they are some kind of clan names?" – Vordur Steel-Hammer, Pundit of the United Explorers of Scholarly Pursuits Lyranth the Foolkiller says, “Dremora are named and titled to suit our own purposes, and not for the convenience of mortals; your existence is so brief, it's pointless to explain our hieronymics to you, as you lack the lifespan to comprehend their nuances. Ranks? Roles? Titles? Clans? They are all these things, though mortal minds may render them as little more than jumbles of syllables." “I summon you, Lyranth Foolkiller, Wehkehpneht-kamdo, and bind you with this paleonymic. Answer, or return to the Wellspring of Oblivion from whence you came! “Despite your people's infinitely complex hierarchy, the mortals of Tamriel know next to nothing of your clans. The Kyn seem to readily provide details on the various ranks of your foul society once they've been coaxed a little, but even the Imperial Battlemages have failed to obtain any meaningful information on clan structure. The most well-known clan prior to the Planemeld identifies itself only as 'Dremora Clan', and is led by Lord Imago Storm, Oathkin of Mehrunes Dagon. Can you shed some light on the origins of the Foolkillers and the Deathbringers, and how they came to owe allegiance to Molag Bal? What are your clan's relations like with Imago and his ilk?" – Legoless, Doyen of the United Explorers of Scholarly Pursuits Lyranth the Foolkiller says, “I answer, forced by the vexatious constraints of your vulgar conjuration, Legoless, but rest assured that your name shall be duly entered in my Oghma of Inevitable Retribution. Foolkiller, Deathbringer, even Dremora are but arena-terms, nicknames for use when trafficking with mortals; the real, protracted tribunymics of the Kyn are never spoken, never revealed, lest they be used as weapons against us. And no mortal has yet contrived a spell strong enough to force us to disclose them." "Lyranth…well, I am certainly not pleased to see you again after all these years, yet at the same time I must say I am pleased to know you haven't been locked away and tortured for the events that led to our subsequent departure and which placed me on the path of scholarhood in the first place. But I raise the spine of digression, my dear Nirn-bounded Kyn. I have three questions that need answering my old Dremora compatriot, if you so deign to do so: The very Essence of Oblivion is Change, and the Daedra are often considered to just be chaotic beings by amateur scholars. Despite this, the Daedra seem to have a caste system so rigid and perfect that it seems forestall any form of alteration and allows the Second Void to function on a level mortal minds aren't able to fathom. In sharp contrast, are few trustworthy texts on Aetherius seems to indicate it holds no caste system whatsoever and simply ebbs and flows without any controlling. If the Aedra are supposed to be 'Orderly' entities that help stabilize the lives of mortals, then why do they exhibit more chaotic properties than the more predictable and organized Daedra?" – Eis Vuur Warden, Wayward and Contract Scholar Lyranth the Foolkiller says, “I omit your second and third questions, because though you claim the title 'Vuur,' you are by no means of Inquisitor status, and therefore lack the prestige to ask more than one. Truly, the vainglory of you mortals is without limit, and only regular and harsh rebukes can keep it in check. “As to your remaining query, it is blithering folderol, but I shall address it. First, I direct your attention to my answer to Benyamin Soto, above, as to the requirements of order when all around is chaos. We proudly adhere to a rigid caste system because we will it to be so! Second, you make the common mortal error of conflating the craven et'Ada who fled creation to Aetherius with the foolish et'Ada who sacrificed their power to create the Mundus, that theater that serves as their cemetery. But foolish or no, the so-called Divines who created the mortal theater undoubtedly wrought order from chaos through a great act of will, which is a brutal coercion we Daedra must admire. They cannot have achieved what they were aiming at, for you mortals and your 'world' are quite ridiculous, but the folly was a noble one." "Ah, I see my memospore transmission was a success. You understand why I choose not to appear before a being such as yourself in the flesh. I'm no fool, as was I assume the one who earned you your title. To the questions, then. Firstly, just how common is it for one of the Kyn to receive a field promotion, as it were? I understand your people operate off a strict military hierarchy, and that constant wars are being fought in Oblivion. This must surely mean that rapid promotions and demotions occur, presumably when a commanding officer is temporarily separated from his body through shameful defeat. Can you enlighten me on that, fearful warrior? One other thing - your rowdy "cousins" the Xivilai. What are your opinions on them? I've heard they're physically imposing, but are difficult to train as soldiers, and only operate as mercenaries and Auxiliaries of the Princes they serve. Is there any truth to that? Also, who would win in a fight between you and a Xivilai, if you don't mind me asking? I can't resist that question, especially since I'm in a different dimension from yourself currently." ~ Legate Cyclenophus of the Bretonic Imperial Restoration Society Lyranth the Foolkiller says, “Though you are a lowly worm, I shall answer both your questions, in hopes that it will infuriate Eis Vuur Warden, so that he will seek you out 'in the flesh' to enact revenge for my blatant favoritism. (It is, after all, what I would do.) Regarding promotions and demotions: a rigid hierarchy such as we Dremora glory in defines the relationship between ranks, but does not dictate what rank an individual must fill. (Except, of course, when it does, but explaining further exceeds the scope of my willingness to answer.) In the service of a great and warlike Master, discorporation of individuals is frequent, but the hierarchy must persist! In such cases change of rank is necessary, that the web of command be maintained. “Ah, the Xivilai. Are there any Daedra, in all the infinite worlds of Oblivion, more pompous and filled with unwarranted conceit than those impertinent and unruly louts? It is true that their combination of brute strength and low cunning makes them effective agents in certain rare situations, but for most purposes they are sadly unreliable. As you may be aware, our Master's personal guard, the Xivkyn, are the result of experiments with vestigial hybridization in the Vile Laboratory. At first blush they seem acceptable allies, but before we Dremora can fully trust them, we need to see an archaeon or two pass to give us some track record." “Greetings Lyranth, I humbly apologise if this letter did not reach you in the correct manner; I am fairly new to dealing with Daedra and hope to keep this record as small as possible. Contrary this, I am still working to regain my soul from Molag Bal, the thrice-cursed fiend. Although I have not personally shown any affiliation with the Lord of Destruction, I have shown great fascination in Mehrunes Dagon's royal guard, the Valkyn. One member of this elite has posed me questions regarding his biology in general, and has had me suffer many hours of research and questioning of those brave enough to meet him in person; Valkyn Skoria. You see, I had always assumed that the Valkyn (and indeed, any of Dagon's favoured Daedra in general) were Dremora, like yourself. However, on observation of Skoria, he does not look anything like a Dremora; indeed, he seems to be made of the fire and brimstone making up a Flame Atronach, but built in the shape of an Imperial-Daedric-armoured soldier. So my question to you is this: What exactly is Valkyn Skoria? Signed, Vulcanos-Draco, patron of Tamriel's House Draco" Lyranth the Foolkiller says, “A sad tale—but instructive. The Valkyn and their allied clans are too weak to serve mighty Molag Bal, and have thus had to find lesser employment with Mehrunes Dagon. The Prince of Ambition is never satisfied with his servants, and often seeks to enhance their destructive power through vestige mutation. These experiments often have unhappy side-effects for the mutants in question, and such is the case with Valkyn Skoria, a Dremora who was imbued with certain aspects of the atronachs from Infernace. This achieved Dagon's goal of making him more destructive, but in order to maintain his molten condition Skoria must ever abide in close proximity to magma. It also means that he eternally suffers the agony of immolation, as if you, 'Vulcanus-Draco,' were being roasted by the flames of that Dragon whose name you have so pretentiously assumed." “Powerful Lyranth, Hoping in a reply to my answers, I'm so humbled to have a chunk of your endless time available for me. I know that each Prince has different Daedra among their ranks and gives them power following the Prince's preference. I'm leading a group of Sanguine cultists and, despite the disgust that this could provoke in you, I'd ask more information about the mutual relations between the single Daedroths in my Master's service. This ignorance comes because, even if I'm quite familiar with Seducer Trilvath, for I often indulge in the Master's Demesne in Shadowfen, every time I go there to learn more about my Master, I inexplicably forget always what I had to ask her, so I would dare to ask help to you about this matter. I know what mortal said about ranks in Varieties of Daedra but I'd also know if it's that ranking true also for the Master. I know that my question can be hardly considered not foolish. In fact maybe it is so foolish than I will not deserve your attentions except a simple reply to this letter. Curse the Deathbringers, Kharas Fortemartello - Rise of Sanguine's Cult Leader" Lyranth the Foolkiller says, “Ah, but Kharas, it is the foolish who receive my PARTICULAR attention—and I assure you, your question proves you worthy of it. But first I will answer your question before proceeding to your well-deserved punishment. “Sanguine, of course, is one of the weaker Princes, so naturally he is served by weak Daedra: scamps, banekin, Dark Seducers, and the ogrim he uses as bouncers at his parties. This is as it must be. And it is no coincidence that his servants among mortals are … those such as yourself. “And now, mortal, flee to the imagined security of Sanguine's Demesne, and console yourself there as you may, for your allotted lifespan nears its end." “Greetings Immortal one, Recent rumors speak of your cunning and ingenious defeat of an enemy clan, I offer my congratulation as well as my sincerest admiration. Since you have graciously consented to discuss the ranks and hierarchies of the spawn of Padomay, I humbly request your enlightenment on the nature of the Dremora Clans. Current reserach indicates that Dremora exist in the service of at least two Lords. Do there exist Dremora in the service of others? Are dremora from the same clan ever sworn to the service of different lords, and finally how do the inter-clan hierarchies interact with the rank structure imposed by the Lords themselves? I thank you for your time and such wisdom and knowledge as you care to impart." – Furoniil Telvanni, Mage's Guild Magister, Blacklight Guildhall Lyranth the Foolkiller says, “A Telvanni, eh? I will answer your questions, for the hubris of your House will then lead you to further traffic with the Daedra, a mistake I am confident you will make one time too many. Though the Dremora find their greatest glory in the service of mighty Molag Bal, not all Dremora are able enough to belong to our ranks, and must find places elsewhere. Less-fortunate Dremora can be found in the service of Mehrunes Dagon, of Vaermina, of Clavicus Vile, and some poor Caitiffs and Churls even serve Peryite. All members of a given clan serve the same Prince, and preserve (to the best of their ability) the standard Dremora hierarchies." I have a new question for Lyranth, about the concept of the "demiprince" as seen in the 36 Lessons of Vivec: "As you may know, we Redguards are devoted to our sword. But some of us prefer to choose the sword-teachings of the Barons of Move Like This and Fa-Nuit-Hen instead of the Ansei. The Dunmer I encountered say that Fa-Nuit-Hen is a Daedric 'demiprince'. I know the Daedric Princes, but what is a demiprince? Are there others like Fa-Nuit-Hen?" – Iszara the Restless, Singer of the Scenarist Guild Lyranth the Foolkiller says, “A demiprince is a by-blow of a Daedric Prince or Daedra Lord and a lesser entity, perhaps even a mortal. A demiprince often inherits aspects of its princely parent, but it may also be curiously lacking in characteristics such as foresight, memory, cruelty, or willfulness. Some acquire, or are given, minor realms to rule, and many of these of these pocket realities are bizarre or eccentric, even by the standards of Oblivion. Some demiprinces, such as Fa-Nuit-Hen, are known to occasionally visit the Mundus for the express purpose of interacting with mortals. As I said: eccentric." Category:Loremaster's Archive